Alice
|kanji = アリス |romaji = Arisu |race = Human |birthday = July 20th |gender = Female |affiliation = Pandora Vessalius Dukedom |partner = Oz Gilbert Nightray |status = Alive |relatives = Lacie (Mother) Levi (Father) The Intention of the Abyss (Twin Sister) Oswald (Uncle) |alias = Black Alice Alice The B-Rabbit |manga debut = Retrace I: Innocent Calm |anime debut = Pandora Hearts Episode 1: Innocent Calm |japanese voice = Ayako Kawasumi}} Alice (アリス, Arisu) was a child of the Baskerville Clan 100 years ago. Born in the Abyss, Alice had her age accelerated to the approximate age of twelve in a matter of seconds before being ejected from the Abyss. During the Tragedy of Sablier, Alice killed herself in order to stop Jack Vessalius from using both her twin sister and Oz the B-Rabbit to destroy the world. Alice was originally thought to be the chain known as the B-Rabbit, Blood-Stained Black Rabbit (血染めの黒ウサギ/ ビーラビット, Chizome no Kuro Usagi / Bī-Rabitto); however, it was revealed that Oz Vessalius is in fact the true (or original) B-Rabbit, and Alice is only a physical manifestation as her soul joined with Oz's body, taking his power, to prevent him from causing any more harm and to keep herself alive. Alice was rejected from Oz's body in Retrace 75: Alone, after which she resided in a junction with the Intention of the Abyss, who provided Alice with all of her lost memories. After a long talk, upon noticing a light shedding in the shared junction, she stated with tears that Oz was calling for her, and parted ways with her twin sister to return to the real world. Alice, with Oz, Gilbert, Oswald, Vincent, and Ada arrived in the past version of Sablier. Upon returning to the past, she confronted the Core of the Abyss and told the Core that she wanted to free her sister. However, the Core didn't take the news well and kidnapped Alice in a misguided attempt to cheer up the Intention of the Abyss. Although Alice was absorbed by the Core, she was able to reunite with her sister and helped her regain herself. Alice and the Intention formed a contract with Oz. Alice and Oz were successful in gaining the Intention's wish; however, as a result of their actions, both Alice and Oz disappeared. 100 years later, Alice and Oz were reincarnated as children; singing Lacie's song and running joyfully to the grave where Gilbert emotionally welcomed them back. Appearance As a human, Alice has purple eyes and long brown hair and two side plaits with chain pieces at the ends. She wears a red coat with a white diamond design, a black tight skirt and laced-up white, heeled boots. She has the physical appearance of a 12 year old girl. When she is in her released form, she appears as a black rabbit with fangs and red pupils, wielding a giant scythe. In this form she wears the same outfit as her human counterp Ep22-kostum_formal_alice.png|Alice in her formal dress and finery in Barma Dukedom Alice_in_Barma_Dukedom.png|Alice in her formal finery in Barma Dukedom CutealiceinBarmaDukedom.png Ep22 - close up the intention inside alice anime.png|Close-up of Alice's face when The Intention of the Abyss possessed her body Ep22 - alice as herself to jack.png|Alice, without The Intention who sometimes possessed her body, reveals her true self to Jack art, with black pants instead of a skirt. She has shapely legs, which Jun Mochizuki herself said was one of Alice's defining features. Alice is also quite short, and is noted to have chubby cheeks. Alice first appears as a Chain that who forms an Illegal Contract with Oz in the Abyss. 100 years ago, she still had long dark brown hair with two side plaits without the chain pieces at the ends. Like her mother, Lacie, she wore dark dresses with matching dress shoes. When she wore light-colored dresses her sister, Intention of the Abyss, was in control of her body. Personality Alice's goal is to find her lost memories, which plays a major role in the story. Alice appears to be wild, rough, cold, sometimes reckless, somewhat tomboyish and rude at the start–opposite with her twin sister the Intention of the Abyss, who more light and feminine–, especially to Gilbert. She is hotheaded and loud and says what she thinks without any regard for the consequences. Due to her short temper, she is energetically aggressive with people in general. Despite this, she also has a soft side, especially when she is around Oz. She hates when Oz leaves her alone, but to hide it, she usually mentions that he is her manservant and shouldn't leave her behind. Throughout the series, it is implied that she has started developing feelings for Oz. Alice is also known to be quite arrogant in battle, and she places much confidence in her abilities. During an arm-wrestling competition against a rival almost twice her size who is capable of seriously injuring her, her arrogance almost backfires; luckily, she was which she able to use her powers at the last second because of Gilbert's intervention. Alice is very convinced of her feelings, and most of her actions reflect the emotions she feels. She is also very perceptive of others' emotions, and tries to cheer them up in her own way. She used to be very abrasive, but she is shown to be kind, honest, and sweet. she still holds true to her independence as well as her personal values and beliefs. She has a huge appetite and especially loves meat. She often argues with Gilbert and calls him "Seaweed Head." In retaliation, Gilbert calls her "Stupid Rabbit." However, they seem to be better friends and seem to be on much better terms now than 100 years ago. In episode 22, when the story centers on Alice and the Intention, it is shown that how interestingly Alice's personality has changed in many times, when Alice still as a human. When Alice's body is taken over by the Intention of the Abyss, she is gentle, timid, and has feelings for Jack; like Lacie with Jack in the past. When Alice is herself, she prefers Glen (Oswald) to Jack and rather antagonistic to Jack. However, almost the TheIntentioninsidealiceworelegantdress.png|How interestingly Alice's personality changed in many times when she's still a human Ep22 - alice wore elegant dress.png|How interestingly Alice's personality changed in many times when Alice's still as a human TheIntentioninsidealiceholdsabunchoflower.png|How interestingly Alice's personality changed in many times when Alice's still as a human Ep22 - alice as herself with a bunch of flower.png|How interestingly Alice's personality changed in many times when Alice's still as a human TheIntentioninsidealicebodydrinksacupoftea.png|How interestingly Alice's personality changed in many times when Alice's still as a human Ep22 - alice as herself drinks a cup of tea.png|How interestingly Alice's personality changed in many times when Alice's still as a human Ep22 - kehendak abyss dan buku.png|How interestingly Alice's personality changed in many times when Alice's still as a human Ep22 - buku dan sepatu alice.png|How interestingly Alice's personality changed in many times when Alice's still as a human Ep22 - cheshire and the intention.png|How interestingly Alice's personality changed in many times when Alice's still as a human Ep22 - cheshire and alice.png|How interestingly Alice's personality changed in many times when Alice's still as a human Ep22 - close up the intention inside alice anime.png|How interestingly Alice's personality changed in many times when Alice's still as a human Ep22 - alice as herself to jack.png|How interestingly Alice's personality changed in many times when Alice's still as a human whole of Alice's personality is totally opposite with the Intention of the Abyss; especially when it comes to Jack and Oswald. Along in the series, it's shown bizarre relationships between Alice and the Intention of the Abyss as a twins. Both sisters care deeply about each other, but at first it seems they hate each other and neither of them possessed their memories at the time. Also their same possessing towards Oz. However, later it was revealed that the Intention wished to Break to save Alice, seeing the Intention's caring about Alice; and thus showing to us that actually The Intention never hated Alice and instead continues to care Alice so much, beside their mirrorred dark-white personality. Mannerism All of all, because Oswald's great influence of Alice, it's also inspired Alice to behave like him, made Alice's tomboyish mannerism along the series which easily shown with her boyish speaking ways. And although Alice and her twin sister mirrorred dark-white personality, in many occas Ep22 - alice as herself drinks a cup of tea.png|Alice as herself drinks a cup of tea with Jack in The Tower Alice-eating-cakes.png|Alice eating cakes in anime Ep05 - alice menawarkan makan siang.png|Alice offers a lunch for Oz ions, we can look carefully some of similar style of this twins during their fierce conversation with someone and both of them express their fierce towards each of their interlocutor. As shown in Episode 22, when Alice laughing crazily towards Rufus' illusion and The Intention mocking at Kevin about death of Sinclair Family. Out of her rude and wild persona, Alice shown to has enough politeness for girl especially seen when she is eating, as shown when she offers Oz a lunch in Episode 05. Like other character in the series, Alice also like in a drinking-tea with others. Furthermore in anime, she seems like all kinds of food beside meat; as anime episode also shown she eating cakes. Abilities and Powers Along the series, as a former Baskerville Family member like Gilbert and Vincent, Alice also shown to be a nice combatant; and increasingly supported by her mutation into a Chain (which also being her demon form, with the fusion between her soul and B-Rabb it's true soul) when she was dropped into the Abyss in Tragedy of Sablier. In many occasions, Alice mostly kicks something or someone enough strong. Especially seen when she kicks Oz in their first encounter in Abyss or when she kicks Jack. As a Chain While clinging to the B-Rabbit's power; her demon form, Alice was the most powerful character in both the anime series and the manga, able to tap into the B-Rabbit's powers of destruction. Throughout the series she wields a black and red scythe. As B-Rabbit, she was designed to have the capability to severe the chains holding the Earth. Chains: When in her battle form, she can shoot chains from behind her. Transformation: She can switch between her human form and her Chain form, which is a humanoid black rabbit. Alice is able to turn things into dust when accessing B-Rabbit's power, relating closely to Mad Hatter's power, except that B-Rabbit has been shown able to destroy objects from Earth, such as a hack saw and swords, making B-Rabbit's power far less limited compared to Mad Hatter's. As a Human Telepathy: When alive, she had the ability to freely communicate with her twin sister, the Intenti on of the Abyss, without even seeing her. They could also switch minds with each other when needed. Even after Alice killed herself during Tragedy of Sablier in order to protect her twin sister, drop into Abyss and "mutated" into a Chain instead; Alice still can communicate with The Intention of the Abyss, as depicted when Alice and Break in Cheshire's Dimension. Alice-possessing1.png|Alice possessing Oz after their Contract process completed.... Alice-possessing2.png|... and Alice success places herself inside Oz body Possession: Alice has shown an ability of possessing other bodies. When she makes a contract with Oz, she takes possession of his body and tries to use it to get out of Pandora's headquarters. She also used it when she was on the verge of dying. She left her own body and fused with Oz the B-Rabbit instead, taking every last bit of his power. Thus made Alice as one of the Baskervilles with possession ability along with the Intention of the Abyss and Noise. Equipment Along the series; like other Baskerville Family members, Alice had a huge metal scythe with black-red colour; as her own weapon in the battle to increase her attack power to her opponent. Sometimes when she really mad, she pick up this scythe to attack someone. Quotes To Oz *"I'm in a contract with you. You are my manservant, and as a manservant, what were you thinking, leaving me behind!?" *"In the book Sharon showed me, there was a man who became more energetic after his cheeks were bitten!!""I'll protect you with my own hands!" *"You've been by our side since the beginning. Having you with me...made me extremely happy. Thank you..." *"Don't worry, Alice and I, we are one and the same....But you...are mine." *" If you don't get accepted by anyone, does that mean there's no significance for you to live on?" *" Oz! You're a special person to me. You're a very good friend. So please... promise me that...When I'm in trouble... or if there are people that want to hurt me...you will... come and save me. I love you, Oz. " *"Even I can tell...that being alone makes you cold. You must be sad that the brat's feeling alone, then?" *To Jack *"I'm not sure... what's going on... but I could hear Oz's sorrowful voice...calling me over and over again, And I bet you're the one to blame for that, Jack! Get out of that body this instant, There's only one person in this world who's allowed to make Oz cry. and that's me!" *"I won't let anyone take away what is mine!" *"What? You didn't expect me to put on one of her white dresses and wait for you, did you?" *"If I can remember who you are... Then I can know who I am... Just who am I?" *"Jack! I'll never forgive you! NEVER! EVER!" *"Can't you see it? Can't you hear it? Can't you see Oz screaming through his tears?"!! To Oswald/Glen *"Yes, she hates you so I took the opportunity to switch places with her! " *"You set a bad example. If you want me to speak more elegantly, you should watch your own mouth!" *"Here you are at last, Glen!" To Rufus Barma *"But I will seek for it... the reason why I exist. In order to continue being who I am now! If fear clings on to me, then I will bring the fear with me! Snatch whatever I want! Beat up whoever's in my way!! This is who I am now--- The Blood-Stained Black Rabbit, Alice!!! Permanently mark this up in your so-called knowledge!! You disgusting looking meatball!!!" To Herself *"I'm scared that I'm not human. I'm scared that I'm different from other chains... I fear the things I don't know. I fear the things I already knew... and at every moment... I always... more than anyone... fear myself the most!" *"If this body disappears... Jack won't be able to meddle with her anymore. And Oz and Alice won't have to suffer anymore." Appearances Chapter Appearances *Retrace II: Tempest of Conviction (First Appearance) *Retrace III: Prisoner&Alichino *Retrace IV: Rendezvous *Retrace V: Clockwise Doom *Retrace VI: Where am I? *Retrace VII: Reunion *Retrace VIII: Whisperer *Retrace IX: Question *Retrace X: Malediction *Retrace XI: Grim *Retrace XII: Where am I? *Retrace XIII: A Lost Raven *Retrace XIV: Lop Ear *Retrace XV: Welcome to labyrinth *Retrace XVI: Keeper of the secret *Retrace XVII: Odds and Ends *Retrace XVIII: Hollow eye socket *Retrace XIX: Detestably* *Retrace XX: Who killed poor Alice? *Retrace XXI: Discord *Retrace XXII: His name is... *Retrace XXIV: Hello my sister! *Retrace XXV: Elliot&Leo *Retrace XXVI: The pool of Tears *Retrace XXVII: Get out of the pool* *Retrace XXVIII: Modulation *Retrace XXIX: Rufus Barma *Retrace XXX: Snow White Chaos *Retrace XXXI: Countervalue of Loss *Retrace XXXII: Snow Dome *Retrace XXXIII: Echo of Noise *Retrace XXXV: Madness of Lost Memory *Retrace XXXVI: Sablier *Retrace XXXVII: Glen Baskerville *Retrace XXXVIII: Scapegoat *Retrace XXXIX: Gate of Blackness* *Retrace XL: Blindness *Retrace XLI: Where am I? *Retrace XLII: Stray *Retrace XLIII: Crown of Clown *Retrace XLIV: Dusty Sky *Retrace XLV: Queen of Hurts *Retrace XLVII: Unbirthday *Retrace XLVIII: Isla Yura *Retrace XLIX: Night in gale *Retrace L: Reverse Corte *Retrace LI: Lily&Reim *retrace LII: Bloody Rites *Retrace LIII: Humpty Dumpty Sat On A Wall *Retrace LIV: Blank Smile *Retrace LV: Back to Back* *Retrace LVI: Rabbit Eyes *Retrace LVII: Humpty Dumpty had a great fall *Retrace LIX: Couldn't put Humpty together again *Retrace LX: Egg Shell *Retrace LXI: Demios *Retrace LXII: Repose *Retrace LXIII: Purpose *Retrace LXIV: Tarantelle *Retrace LXV: Collapse *Retrace LXIX: Alice* *Retrace LXX: Oz* *Retrace LXXI: Black Rabbit* *Retrace LXXII: Bloody Rabbit *Retrace LXXIII: A note *Retrace LXXIV: Broken Rabbit *Retrace LXXV: Alone *Retrace LXXVI: Alice&Oz *Retrace LXXVII: Vacant *Retrace LXXVIII: Decision* *Retrace LXXXII: Wish *Retrace LXXXIII: After the Rain *Retrace LXXXIV: Trickster* *Retrace LXXXV: Reverberate *Retrace LXXXVI: Wager *Retrace LXXXVII: Starting Point *Retrace LXXXVIII: Answer *Retrace LXXXIX: Staccato Drop *Retrace XC: Clock Tower *Retrace XCI: Juror* *Retrace XCII: A story *Retrace XCIV: Blaze *Retrace XCV: Vincent *Retrace XCVI: Disagree *Retrace XCVII: I am *Retrace XCVIII: Reverberate *Retrace XCIX: Shade *Retrace C: Ossia *Retrace CI: Oswald *Retrace CII: The Nursery *Retrace CIII: Call Your Name *The Story of the Vessaliuses: Golden Drops *The Story of the Rainsworths: White Kitty *The Story of the Barmas: Pink Curse *The Story of the Mutuality: Blue Rose* *The Story of the Family: Hello Baby *The Story of Genuine Trust: Adoration Anime Appearances *Pandora Hearts Episode 1: Innocent Calm *Pandora Hearts Episode 2: Tempest of Conviction *Pandora Hearts Episode 3: Prisoner & Alichino *Pandora Hearts Episode 4: Rendezvous *Pandora Hearts Episode 5: Clockwise Doom *Pandora Hearts Episode 6: Where am I? *Pandora Hearts Episode 7: Whisperer *Pandora Hearts Episode 8: Question *Pandora Hearts Episode 9: Malediction *Pandora Hearts Episode 10: Grim *Pandora Hearts Episode 11: A Lost Raven *Pandora Hearts Episode 12: Welcome to Labyrinth *Pandora Hearts Episode 13: Keeper of the secret *Pandora Hearts Episode 14: Hollow eye socket *Pandora Hearts Episode 15: Who killed poor Alice? *Pandora Hearts Episode 16: His name is... *Pandora Hearts Episode 17: Hello my sister! *Pandora Hearts Episode 18: Elliot & Leo *Pandora Hearts Episode 19:The pool of Tears *Pandora Hearts Episode 20: Modulation *Pandora Hearts Episode 21: Snow White Chaos *Pandora Hearts Episode 22: Countervalue of Loss *Pandora Hearts Episode 23: A Warp in the World (Non-Canon) *Pandora Hearts Episode 24: Kyrie (Non-Canon) *Pandora Hearts Episode 25: Beyond the winding road (Non-Canon) (*) - Denotes that the character did not appear physically, but as a part of another character's memories. Triva *Alice and The Intention's red/white themes are similar to the Red/ White Queens of Through the Looking Glass. , although Alice is based on Lewis's Alice and The Intention is based on both Alice's sister and the White Queen, while their mother, Lacie, is based on the Red Queen. *While she was alive, Alice shared her body with her Twin, the Will of the Abyss. Alice's changing personalities are a reference to when the Caterpillar asked who Alice was and she couldn't reply since she had changed so many times during the day. *Alice also greatly resembles her mother, Lacie, her twin sister, the Intention of the Abyss, and Claudia from Crimson-Shell. *Alice does not hold her alcohol well, as shown in episode 20 of the anime. *Alice nicknames everyone she meets. Some examples are "Seaweed Head" (Gilbert), "Shaggy Glasses" or "Four-Eyes" (Leo), "Clown" (Break), "Mole" (Elliot), and "Brat" (Phillipe). She has yet to nickname Oz or Sharon. *According to the Official Guide Book Pandora Hearts 8.5: Mine of Mine, Alice was originally meant to wear trousers. However, she ended up wearing a tight skirt instead because she would really look like a boy if she didn't. *During Oz's coming of age ceremony in the anime, a pocket watch similar to the one Oz found can be seen on Alice's scythe. *Although Alice is often said to have black hair, as Jack states in Retrace XXXIX: Gate of Blackness, she seems to always be drawn with dark brown hair instead. *She and Oswald are the only two characters with confirmed deaths to be active in the present timeline. *Her character song is called Kinjirareta Asobi. *The name "Alice" is an anagram of both "Celia", who was a Baskerville who contracted to Humpty Dumpty 100 years ago, and "Lacie". *Her sister is Alice's total opposite when it comes to Jack and Oswald. The Intention prefers Jack's company and greatly dislikes Oswald, while Alice prefers Oswald's company and dislikes Jack. *Alice is the third shortest character; the shortest is the younger version of Ada, and the second-shortest is Lily. *Alice's zodiac is cancer. *Alice has no given actual age or physical age. However, she appears to be between the ages of thirteen and fourteen. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Baskervilles Category:Human Category:Pandora members